Edward no es perfecto
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos de toda la vida, Bella esta harta de que todas sus amigas digan que Edward es perfecto, así que enumera sus defectos. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

Summary: Bella y Edward son amigos de toda la vida, Bella esta harta de que todas sus amigas digan que Edward es perfecto, así que enumera sus defectos. One-Shot

Era uno de los pocos días soleados en Forks, estaba con las chicas platicando sobre los planes de esta noche. Alice proponía una pijamada en su casa, era obvio que las demás aceptarían gustosas, ya que si era en la casa de Alice, por consecuencia, Edward estaría ahí.

Edward era el hermano mayor de Alice y mi mejor amigo desde hace tiempo, constantemente era asechado por las chicas de la escuela, incluidas mis amigas, pero ellas tenían razón en perseguirlo, ya que era todo un Adonis, tenía un reluciente cabello castaño dorado, unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes esmeralda, una sonrisa deslumbrante y un cuerpo de infarto, eso era lo que decían mis amigas. Pero lo que yo veía en el era que jamás se arreglaba su cabello, tenía unos lindos ojos, pero en ellos siempre había un toque de arrogancia, le encantaba presumir su cuerpo ante las demás cada que tenía oportunidad, de su sonrisa no podía decir nada en contra. Cada que sonreía cientos de chicas suspiraban.

Alice, ¿A que hora en tu casa? – dijo Tanya

Pues, ¿Cómo a las siete les parece bien?

Si, ahí estaremos.

Además, como nos lo perderíamos si va a estar Edward, ya sabes. ¡Es tan lindo!

Ya iban a comenzar a desvariar sobre lo sexy que se veía el día de hoy o sobre lo blancos que eran sus dientes.

Oh chicas, no se que le ven.

Pues todo Bella, no se como puedes estar tanto tiempo junto a el y no tratar de conquistarlo.

Pero si solo es otro chico más en la escuela.

¡Bella, por Dios! Tú lo dices por que lo ves con ojos de amiga, pero en realidad esta guapísimo.

Bella tiene razón, es solo otro chico – dijo Rosalie.

Además Jasper es mejor que Edward – dijo Alice.

El debate había comenzado, Tanya, Kate, Jessica, Ángela e Irina defendían a Edward mientras que Alice y Rosalie abogaban por sus respectivos novios. Decidí alejarme de la discusión, camino hacia el Volvo, alguien cubrió mis ojos, puse mis manos sobre las suyas y al instante supe que era Edward.

Oh vamos Romeo, déjame ver, si con los ojos cerrados soy torpe ahora imagínate como será sin ver el camino.

Tienes razón, no queremos visitar a mi padre el día de hoy.

Retiró sus manos de mi rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Caminó junto a mí hasta llegar a su coche. Me abrió la puerta, después subió por el lado del conductor. Lo primero que hizo fue prender el radio a todo volumen, luego arrancó a gran velocidad.

Hoy conocí a una chica muy linda, se llama Mónica.

No me digas. Seguro se enamoro de ti.

¿La conoces? ¿Te habló de mí?

NI siquiera la conozco, pero ya se que causas el mismo efecto en todas.

¡Es tan hermosa! Tiene unos ojos muy lindos y su cuerpo es espectacular. Además es muy simpática y divertida.

Si claro, como no – mis palabras derrochaban sarcasmo – Oh Edward ¡Déjame adivinarlo! Te dio su número.

No te burles Bella, es la emoción del primer amor.

Por supuesto, el primero, pero de esta semana.

Volteé a ver a Edward y si expresión era de disgusto. No habló por el resto del camino, al llegar a mi casa me bajé del coche rápidamente y cerré de un portazo el Volvo. Mientras caminaba hacia la entrada Edward me jaló y me envolvió en sus brazos.

Bella, lo siento, no quería enojarme, pero tu comentario me hirió.

No Edward, lo siento. Fue mi culpa, no mido mis palabras, pero es que es estresante que todos los días llegues con una nueva conquista y me lo digas a mi cuando tienes a Emmett y a Jasper para hablar de eso.

Me acompaño a mi casa rodeando mi cintura con un brazo. Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que nos veríamos mas tarde, que el pasaría por mi.

La tarde pasó rápidamente mientras arreglaba mis cosas, había empacado mi pijama favorita, del conde contar de Plaza Sésamo, era un pantalón gris y una playera blanca, también había empacado mi bolsa de dormir y unas pantuflas que me había regalado Edward en Navidad. Eran en forma de oveja, el tenía unas de león.

Edward pasó por mí cerca de las siete. Tenía que aceptarlo, sin el uniforme se veía muy guapo. Me ayudó con la mochila y me abrió la puerta del volvo.

Todo el camino Edward se notaba muy nervioso, parecía que quería decir algo pero no podía. Al entrar a su casa bajó la mochila, se encaminó hacia la puerta y yo lo seguí.

Bella, hoy te ves muy linda.

El rubor acudió a mí. Era algo típico.

Gracias, tu también te ves bien hoy.

Algo que nunca había visto en Edward ocurrió. Se sonrojo de la manera mas linda posible, me dirigió mi sonrisa predilecta. Entré a su casa y vi que las demás chicas ya estaban ahí. Al entrar Edward, se oyó un suspiro colectivo y el solo les dirigió una mirada y subió a su habitación.

Bella, pero que le hiciste – la voz de Tanya estaba teñida de preocupación.

No lo se, seguramente esta harto de que todas las chicas lo acosen.

Alice interrumpió la discusión diciéndonos que pasáramos a su cuarto el cual estaba junto enfrente del de Edward.

El tiempo pasó rápido entre charlas y un poco de Pizza, ya todas estábamos en pijama. Estábamos hablando de nuestros amores platónicos. Tanya adoraba a Zac Efron, Kate a Daniel Radcliffe, Irina a Joe Jonas, Ángela a John Cena (luchador de la WWE), Rosalie a Kellan Lutz y Alice a Chace Crawford, yo adorada a Robert Pattinson.

Sabes Bella, Edward tiene un parecido con Robert Pattinson. – dijo Kate.

Hacía tiempo que lo había notado, varias veces le había dicho a Edward que por que no hacía un encantamiento convocador (_accio_) dirigido a las chicas. El se enojaba y decía que no lo necesitaba.

Pero que dices Kate, si Edward es mucho mas lindo.

¿Saben? Ya estoy harta de que digan que Edward es perfecto, el también tiene sus defectos, ustedes ni siquiera podrían soportar sus cambios de humor, tampoco podrían soportar el silencio que hay cuando se concentra en su música y mucho menos cuando la oye a todo volumen, seguro se aterrarían por la velocidad a la que maneja, tampoco aguantarían que estuviera junto a ustedes todo el día, dirían que es demasiado sobre protector, deberían soportar sus constantes quejas sobre su cabello ya que no lo puede peinar, además ustedes han visto la manera en que trata a las chicas que no son de su agrado y la manera en que habla de sus nuevas conquistas como si fueran trofeos y mucho menos soportarían que se la pasara alardeando sobre lo musculoso que es o del tiempo que pasa en el gimnasio, odiarían la manera en que las corregiría cuando cometieran algún error y por Dios ¿Han visto esa manera de caminar? Derrocha arrogancia.

Por fin me desahogue, las chicas me miraban con cara de susto y no entendía la razón.

Bella, ¿En verdad piensas eso? – reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar aun cuando estuviera llena de tristeza.

Giré y lo vi, su rostro expresaba una profunda tristeza. En ese momento salió del cuarto y yo lo seguí para explicarle lo anterior.

Edward, espera – lo alcancé antes de bajas las escaleras.

Ya lo oí todo Bella, no necesito explicaciones.

Edward déjame explicarte.

¿Que es lo que quieres explicar? ¿Que soy alguien arrogante o que te molesta la forma en que camino? No, no es necesario.

Edward se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero lo tomé de la mano, no lo dejaría ir sin una explicación.

Me gustan tus cambios de humor por que puedes estar tan enojado pero aun así lo arreglas con una sonrisa y lo olvidas enseguida. Me gusta que te concentres en tu música por que eso demuestra que no eres un chico superficial, la música demasiado alta siempre ayuda en los momentos en que estamos demasiado enfadados para entablar conversación. Adoro la velocidad a la que manejas por que así llegas pronto cuando te necesito. Me gusta que me protejas y te preocupes por mí, no necesitas peinarte por que tu cabello tiene ese estilo desaliñado pero a ti te queda bien. Me gusta que seas cruel con las chicas por que así las alejas de ti y tienes más tiempo para mí. También me agrada que exhibas tus conquistas por que así se lo que te gusta en una chica, y lo de presumir tu cuerpo, en realidad no es nada malo, al contrario, me encanta que lo hagas y me encanta tu modo de caminar por que demuestras confianza en ti mismo. No hay nada en ti que no me guste.

En ese momento me envolvió en sus brazos y me besó, en ese instante me di cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Edward, nuestros labios se movían en una perfecta sincronía, al separarnos me di cuenta de que había publico, en la puerta del cuarto de Alice estaban mis amigas que sonreían con felicidad, mientras que en el piso de abajo se encontraban Emmett y Esme con caras de felicidad, no habíamos notado que estábamos al pie de las escaleras. Edward me arrastró a su cuarto para tener más privacidad.

Edward, yo se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, pero… - puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

¿Por qué piensas que no lo siento? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Por que tu estas con una chica nueva cada semana, eso no concuerda conmigo.

Yo te platicaba toso eso para ver si había una respuesta por tu parte, pero tu jamás me demostrabas tus sentimientos.

Es que yo lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Una vez más me besó.

Yo te quiero Bella, desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yo también te quiero Edward, y por cierto, adoro tus defectos.

Me dirigió mi sonrisa predilecta…

_Bien, ¿que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mis amigas, si es así dejen un review, y si no, pues de todos modos, díganmelo._

_Lo mas difícil de esto fue encontrarle defectos a Edward, como es perfecto, tuve que inventarselos._

_Besos_


End file.
